He Never Said Goodbye
by zukone
Summary: Megumi thinks about a certain someone she loves. Sano intrudes with an emergency situation. A romance plain and simple with some funny moments. MegumiSanosuke


  
  
This is a a fanfic by me. The first Fanfiction I ever wrote. It gets very annoying after a while with all the goo goo and ga gaing and the utterly ridiculous and unbelievable stuff. I wrote it before the OAV's came out so there ya go.  
  
  


**He Never Said Goodbye**  
By Zukone  
  
Megumi laughed at the thought that just crossed her mind. She had just been thinking about someone pure and true, good and kind despite his past, but altogether to nerve wrecking. *So maybe he IS in love with Kouru* she told her self. Kauru was a bit bouncy and far too young. He needed a more mature woman, like her. If he was in love with her, that would pass soon enough for him to realize he needed someone else. Who was left for him to fall in love with? Maybe he wasn't in love with Kauru after all. Maybe, just maybe, he was in love with Sano. She giggled again, no more like laughed loud and high. A pity, there was no one to hear her infamous laugh.  
Megumi brushed her hair back and tucked it behind her ears. A more serious look rested upon her face. As she looked out a window of the clinic. Even if that was true, it still left her with-out him. "He never said goodbye" She said, "…to me."   
All the convincing she tried to do fell apart. He was in love with… Jo-chan, as Sano would put it. How fitting for him to call her that. Kaoru was just a girl, but Megumi was, IS, a woman.  
She beared it well when Kenshin called Kaoru 'Kauru-donno', but she could never, never stand the affections of the simple pet name…  
Sano burst in the front door of the clinic, panting and heaving. It was clear to her that her break was over. She had enough thinking for one night anyway.  
Draped over his lanky figure was a boy. No not just any boy, this one had spiky hair. It was…(dun dun dun) Yahiko.  
"Quick, I need your help!" Sano said with great urgency. Megumi quickly cleared a spot where Sano could lay the boy down.  
  
Yahiko wriggled around on the mat a little groggy.  
  
"Has he been poisoned?"  
  
Sano all of a sudden turned bashful.  
  
"How do you expect me to help him if you don't tell me."  
  
"Arree…" Sano said with extra embarassment, "The boy is fine. He's just sleeping… or poisoned by Kaoru's cooking."  
  
"Kauru…" Megumi said in a half daze. Sanosuke looked at Megumi curious to know her thoughts. She was quick to snap out of that mental state, though leaving him no time to guess.   
For fear of ruining her fox's reputation she thought quickly. Kaoru's cooking was easy to make fun of. "Of course he is poisoned." She snapped a little to much than she wanted to. "Just look at his face." She said as she stretched it out. "It's all puffy," she continued as if Yahiko would be in some grave danger if she didn't act immediately. To no one's surprize, all Yahiko could manage in his sleep was a kick.   
Sano looked on as Megumi gathered some herbs she called out by name and rubbed them on the boys face before interrupting her. "I didn't come for that." He said intrusively  
  
Yahiko turned around, only slightly agitated by the defilation to his face. His reaction? A small bubble formed out of his nose, rising and falling as he breathed.   
"If you didn't come for that then what is your business." She said still pretending.  
*it's hopeless* Sano thought. He had already known what was going to happen. Megumi had a thing for Kenshin. Thing? He wished it was just a thing. Her bitterness towards Kaoru was evidence of much more than a "thing." And that listless look she gave a moment ago only confirmed what he had already knew. She betrayed herself when she uttered the name, Kaoru in such a way. She was in love with the ruroni. What he was about to do would egg the tension on. He couldn't help it though.  
"Please…" he said before his stomach growled. "Feed me some decent food."  
Megumi laughed in her mocking tone with her hand over her mouth glad that there was someone there to hear it. Otherwise as before, it would sound hollow and fill up the room with its emptiness.  
Sano shivered at the sound.  
One of Yahiko's eyes popped open and quite unaware of what was dripping on his face. "Where's the witch? Where's the witch?" he yelled out while flinging wildly in the air. Megumi backed away from his fraying. Yahiko looked around real quick. "huh? What am I doing here?" he asked.  
Sano just laughed but Megumi was quick to respond, "Sano just saved you from Kaoru's cooking!" She let out another laugh.  
Again, Sano shivered. Yahiko reacted almost the same. "So you gonna cook for us old-hag or what?"  
Megumi's face was quick to turn serious, "Remember, who you're talking to boy. You're not talking to Kaoru." Fire seemed to rise behind her as she spoke. Yahiko shrunk away and just when all seemed lost for the small Kenshin protégé, Sano's stomach growled grabbing Megumi's attention.   
"Fine," she said. She could not possibly let them suffer so, nor Kenshin for that matter. Even a fox has a heart. No one was in the clinic right now anyway. She took her apron off and then walked to the kitchen replacing it with another.  
Sano rubbed his hands together seeing her spring into action. "Some decent food aye. What did I tell you kid?"  
"I'm not a kid!" Yahiko was sure to point out.  
"Whatever"  
"But that was a good idea, me pretend I was sleeping and all."  
Sano sideglanced at Yahiko. "What are you talking about? You WERE sleeping!"  
"Was not!"  
"Was too!"  
"Was not!"  
"Was too"  
"Was not!"  
Megumi furrowed her brows. "Was too!" she shouted from the kitchen. Sano and Yahiko both facefaulted. She had already began to cook something fierce on the stove. Ah. The fish. She didn't have any. Rice would have to do for today. She thought as she cooked. *Kaoru… Maybe if I were more like you…* Megumi shook her head quickly. Eh. Perish the thought. Besides her advantage came because she was different. She paused a bit. Thinking. *Sano will visit the Dojo again tonight. Kenshin and Kaoru will be there no doubt. Maybe he could bring some food there. She grabbed a jar with black spices in it and continued.  
"Was not. " yahiko said again as he scratched his face. Upon pulling his hand away he found a bit of green substance there. What the. He looked in the mirror and saw his reflection. "AHHHHHHH. A monster"  
"Monster is right" Sano laughed pointing at him which merited a sound biting on his head.  
  
"This ought to be good" Sano said eagerly anticipating the dinner. He didn't care that his plan didn't go exactly as he had "planned" it. Plan? Yeah right. He just grabbed the boy and came up with something on the way. The food would be a treat indeed, no one could top what savory dishes this woman could dish up, but he didn't come for the food… well maybe, but there was more.  
Megumi had been acting strange the last couple of days. Everyone knew she didn't exactly encourage Kaoru, but lately she had gotten a bit too involved in cutting Kaoru down. Maybe the playful teasing was really a form of hatred instead of love as they all thought it was. Had Megumi lost her sense of self control, a thing Sanosuke had known to be a part of her identity? But then again, if Megumi lost some self control. Sano smirked at the thought. As dainty as the fox-woman was, she always hid a part of herself. With everything out in the air the Kenshin-gumi would be able to prove the unconditionality of their…  
Sano's stomach growled again. It couldn't hold up in the seriousness of his thoughts. All this thinking was getting him hungrier, if that was possible. "Oy. Hurry it up woman."   
Megumi was almost finished. She had prepared the food with as much love as possible. A twinkle came in her eye. She was almost tempted to laugh, but withheld it to save Sano from shivering. On second thought."HO HO HO HO."  
How playful that laugh could be. This one made him feel more cozy than usual. He cringed again after relishing the moment a bit. How silly to love such a laugh. He smiled within himself, his lips almost curling, but he stopped it and recovered with a grimace.  
Megumi came out with the food none to soon as the greedy duo plunged right in. Yahiko, much cleaner, and Sano took their first bite, then it happened.  
Was that hesitation? Yahiko's eyes watered and she thought she saw a flinch. Sano grasped his chopsticks harder as he chewed, but he made no effort to slow his speed. She never got a reaction like that off her food before. Perhaps her food was better than she thought. After all, they were still eating. No Sano was the only one eating. She looked down at her chopsticks for a bit and then made a motion to pick up her chopsticks and eat. She stopped before she could get to the plate. Direct interference from Sano's chopsticks. He grabbed her bowl and set it at his spot over his empty bowl. "You're not eating that are you?" he said before inhaling the rice.  
"Why you.." she snapped. She defiantly headed towards Yahiko's food. Yahiko made no effort to stop her, but smiled cheesily. There was a conspicuous bump on his head that he was nursing ever so slightly. Sano stopped her again, taking the bowl and devouring all its contents.  
Megumi was taken aback in disbelief. In all the years of her cooking, even Sano didn't react like that before. "Pig!" she exclaimed ready to chase him.  
Sano wasted no time there but merely said,"Thanks Doctor" in a rushed tone. He grabbed Yahiko by the collar and headed out. He peaked back to grab any extra food that was around.  
Megumi seemed a little confused. I thought I prepared my food just right. I measured everything correctly. Can it be that my cooking today has gotten better than before. It can't be, I have to taste it myself. She got up and walked cautiously in the kitchen and picked a portion of rice, slowly bringing it to her mouth for an undeniably unique and unforgettable taste.   
Sano and Yahiko were just at the corner of the clinic barfing.   
"Oh that was so horrible." Yahiko spouted. "What a bad idea that was."  
"Shut up" he said bopping the boy. An uncontrolled spasm caused him to cover his mouth. It WAS too horrid. Here Yahiko was blowing chunks and he had eaten just one bite, while he ate three portions. There was no way he would survive. He could no longer control it when another wave hit. He hurled.  
Just then, Megumi ran outside with a desperate look on her face. "That food was horrible. Even worse than Kaoru's." She uttered. Sano was still holding onto the basket of food.   
"You found out anyway? I ate all that food and you found out anyway."  
"Come inside quickly." she said.  
"Can you be that cruel. Do you expect him to eat more." Yahiko demanded. "Even Shi-Shi-O had more compassion."  
"No you don't understand." She continued, "You ate too much. You might get food poisoning.  
"We didn't need you to tell us that. "  
"I did something wrong." She said. "I'm not used to cooking here." She showed him a bottle. "I used some of this by accident." The bottle looked like regular spices.   
"So?"  
"So. This is not an herb for cooking. It is one for treating patients. That's why in small doses its okay, but you ate too much. You can't go anywhere."  
"Alright." Sano said after giving a quick glance to the food he was still carrying.  
"Yahiko. You'll have to go home by yourself." Megumi said. "Be careful"  
Yahiko eyes lit up glad for the opportunity to show his independence. And with that he marched on. Yep he was a man alright. Not some kid, like Sano said he was. It was about time he respected that. He turned around to give Sano a final gesture: he stuck out his tongue. The final scurry of his steps as he rounded the corner leaving them alone.  
"And Megumi," Sano said, "Stop being so hard on Jo-chan."  
Megumi lifted her head up. Where did that come from?   
"We all make fun of her cooking sure, but not every opportunity we get. We know she does it out of love. That's means a lot. She's a good person." He paused for a moment and looked down. "You won't be able to get him like that, especially if you keep trashing the one who he's in love with."   
There was more than enough time fore the millions of reactions Megumi could have. Everyone loves Jo-chan. Was the one that swelled to the surface.  
"Him?" she asked,  
"The one you're in love with. Come on. Everybody knows."   
Megumi just laughed "Ho ho ho ho. Is that so?" She said dismissing the thought.  
Sanosuke didn't shudder this time, but just reflected the lack of depth in her laugh. Empty.  
Yes everyone loves Jo-chan, Megumi thought. There was no one to understand her, but at least there was someone there to forgive her. Sano… He never expected her to be perfect.  
Sano doubled over.   
"Sorry" she said snapping out of her thoughts, "come in quickly."  
"yes ma'am" he uttered painfully. He was almost glad he had gotten pain. He exaggerated, more because he couldn't bear the sadness of the moment, than the extra pampering he knew would ensue. Maybe he should have just kept his big mouth shut. It was too late anyway. He hurried into the clinic. If Megumi was worried, there was probably a good reason why.  
  
Sanosuke couldn't sleep. He rolled back and forth on the mat he lay on. Was it his stomach? No it wasn't. Whatever she had given him had worked. Granted he had to run to the bathroom several times, but it worked.   
Finally, he lifted up his head to a small sound and decided to lurk around. He heard a murmur and turned his head immediately. He couldn't see anything it was dark. *thud*  
"Sh…." He wanted to curse loudly but refrained. It was like the darkness stole his lips. He fell onto the floor and grabbed his knee. Who knows what the heck hit him. The pain convinced him to give the whole thing up and go to bed. Instead he sat wide awake running through the day. Megumi will get over Kenshin fast enough. He hoped that he had made it easier for her.  
He heard a grumbling again. Words. He could hear words, but he couldn't make them out. He got up again. This time he stayed close to the ground and felt in front of him before he charged ahead. Finally he felt something soft. Fabric. A Blanket. His eyes came in to focus better and he peered at the object, the person, laying there. Megumi.  
She's too worried, he thought. *chicks* they always worry so much. Just like Kaoru when Kenshin is off whooping some revenge and/or power seeking villain's butt. Actually, Megumi's worry was not the same. She takes pride in her work and cares for her patients. It's like before. She could be so caring towards him when he was her patient.   
She was fine doctor he concluded. He looked at her face, or what he could get a glimpse of; she tossed and turned. Her brow was furrowed and she was sweating to. He sighed. She was having a nightmare of some sort. He didn't like seeing anyone he loved in such a state.   
The words came again.  
"You… you didn't say goodbye" she said. He blinked back confused. The tossed to the side and then back again, almost violently. "Kyoto. I have to see you again." Sano shook it off. It was getting to intense for him. Someone else could have handled it better. The words she had said would have more significance to himself than to anyone else.   
He backed away, and felt his way back to his mat. Now he wasn't going to get any sleep. He thought. "If her feelings run back farther than Kyoto… I underestimated her feelings." He wanted to get some sleep, but couldn't. Her feelings running deeper meant that she wouldn't get over kenshin so quickly. Maybe… never.   
He hit his head. *sleep* he commanded himself *sleep*  
  
Megumi was already up. She didn't even look like she had slept there. Sano figured out she didn't want him to know about her staying to make sure he was alright. A couple of times she tended to him in the middle of the night. Just like her to take that extra care on someone.   
Looking at her he couldn't smile. Something was different about her. Something that looked out of place and awkward. It was a high ponytail. She almost looked like… Jo-chan. How awkward looking. She even had her ribbon in her hair.  
Kenshin and Kaoru had been there too. In fact they were chatting a little bit. Dr Genza was preoccupied with another patient.   
"Oh" Sano said, once he got a look at kenshin then at Kaoru. Bad cooking, high ponytail. Sano lifted the covers over his head, trying to delay any greetings. He failed.  
"Sano" Kenshin said in his all too gentle voice.  
He peeked over the blankets. "Hi.. were you there….." Sano dropped back and started to pretend he had fallen asleep again. He opened one eye and then the other to see three people staring at him. Megumi, Kenshin, and Kaoru. Kenshin had his arm around Kaoru. *Oh no* he thought as he tucked his head behind the covers again. Megumi looked and saw Kenshin with his arm around Kaoru and then closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and then began. "He should be OK soon. I just wanted to make sure he was alright. He couldn't really go anywhere because…"  
Sano shot up, "Ehem. I WOULD have been alright if she didn't poison me!" he declared determined not to let anyone know that he had a major case of the runs. It was bad enough that she knew.  
Megumi had an evil glare in her eye. He could tell it was coming. He could hear the fullness of her chord as she bellowed out yet another laugh. "HO HO HO HO" A small sigh escaped him. She didn't tell.  
Kenshin just chuckled in his usual way. His arm still around Kaoru who was beaming. "They must have done it" he thought. They have to be engaged. Just like Kenshin not to tell him unless an enemy came and made him confess to his most cherished ones. Sano almost forgot he was talking to himself because he crossed his arms and grunted.   
Surprisingly Megumi faired well. There was a hint of sadness about her but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He sighed a little more loudly than usual and took in deep breaths of air. Everyone noticed. Kamiya Kaoru smiled and whispered something in Kenshin's ears who's eyes then widened.  
"I think they want to be alone" she had whispered.  
"It's good to see you're Okay" Kenshin said addressing Sano.  
"thanks" Sano said.  
"You sound like you're headed off somewhere" Megumi said.  
"Yep. Kaoru-dono and I…" Kenshin started.  
"KAORU!"  
"Sorry. KaorU made Yahiko clean out the courtyard. He wanted to come, but he didn't do his chores yet so. I'm sure he'll welcome a break."   
"Yahiko is grown he can take care of himself. He could get here on his own." Sano's eyes begged them to stay.  
"I'm sure he will enjoy the company."  
"But.. You just got here"  
Megumi was looking at them strange too. She tried to tell them to stay. "Was I that transparent?* she thought. Please no. Don't leave me alone with him* her insides clamored   
"We've actually been here for a while. Don't worry. We'll be back."  
"Why don't I come along?" Megumi asked.  
"I wouldn't dream of asking. Besides I'd feel better knowing you were looking after our friend." Kaoru stated.  
Kenshin, after looking at their begging faces, whispered back to Kaoru., "Are you sure that's what they want?"  
"Either way, it won't hurt either of them," she said.  
Kenshin nodded.  
Sano mocked the couple and their whispering.  
Dr Genza was finishing with his patient. The place was empty other wise. He'll do Okay. Dr Genza reassured. "I need to get some herbs." He said.  
Was everyone conspiring against them?  
Megumi volunteered to go instead, but Dr genza turned her down. You know Mr. Sagara's condition better than I do. You should be the one to stay. Megumi nodded.  
Soon everyone left the room and again they were alone. Sanosuke got up. and threw his bad jacket of her shoulder.  
"If you don't mind, I'll head out soon."  
Work above everything else, Megumi ran and got a bottle. Here take this if any of the symptoms reoccur, other than that there's nothing else."  
Sanosuke looked at the bottle. There's no way I'd take any of this again you might as well keep it!"  
Stop being so stubborn and take it!  
"What are you trying to do hold, me hostage?"  
"NO I mean just take it with you in case you get sick again."  
Sano looked at Megumi. She hadn't reacted much to Kenshin's arm around Kaoru. That must mean something good.  
"I wont let you go unless you take it."  
"I guess I'm not going then."  
"Fine"  
"Fine"  
"Fine"  
"Fine"  
Silence  
"Why are you always like this?" Megumi said, breaking the silence.  
"Like what?"  
"Why are you so incorrigible?"  
"I don't know what you just said but I'm sure I am not incouragable."  
"Prove it."  
"Sorry. I'm not that type of guy." He said.  
"Hah. You can't even do it."  
"Then I feel sorry for the woman who marries you."  
"I feel sorry for the guy who marries you." He said looking at her cockeyed, "And I don't think any woman who marries me would be dissatisfied."  
"I can see it now, the hopeful bride walking down the aisle, but from then onwards, it would be down hill, if it even lasts that long after the first kiss."  
How would YOU know that! Sano said, a little more offended than usual.  
I guess I wouldn't unless I tried, but..  
"Your on!"  
"For what?"  
"A kiss."  
"I never agreed to that."  
"Whats the matter afraid you'll fall for me."  
"Fat chance of that happening.  
"Then what do you have to lose?  
  
Megumi heard those words echoing in her and thought about it. What did she have to lose. She knew the answer to that, hands down. She had everything to lose, but she couldn't let his arrogance go unanswered.   
"just one kiss?"  
Sano arched his brow surprised that she agreed  
Don't worry about it, "It wont affect me in the least."  
Sagara sat down cross legged on the mat and thought for a little bit. "What are the rules?"  
"I don't know. Do it the way you want to do it. After our lips part, that's it.  
"Agreed" he said.  
What in all that is pure and good were they doing? The only person on drugs here was Sano, but even he had the functions of his brain. Jealousy. It had to be jealousy.  
Megumi imagined what it would be like. Probably all fiery, but clumbsy even she bet. The poor kid would put all his effort into it. Effort is easily dissuaded and forgettable. But as for other things such as… she couldn't even bring it up in her mind.  
Sano got up. "Ready?"  
What took you so long?  
"Planning. It has to be perfect for you."  
Effort. Hah. This was going to be easy to conquer. "Of course it would take you that long fool."  
Perfect Sagara thought. Perfect. He had it planned right down to the core. He would start by… wait a minute. He didn't have a plan.  
*Be real* he thought *If I can put a piece of me in this.. His thoughts trailed. He had already begun by just staring at her. Her lips, her eyes, her hair.   
Megumi waited. It had been at least 30 seconds since he announced he was ready. What was taking him so long. Just when she began to feel uncomfortable, he touched her face. The back side of his hand slid down her cheek down to her chin then cupped it under his hand. She felt paralized.   
What was he doing? It was just supposed to be a kiss. She wanted to shout out, tell him to stop. Pride wouldn't let her. But she could tell. It WAS going to be downhill from here.  
Her words came back to haunt her. *do it the way you want to.*   
Sano lifted her chin up so she was looking up at him. His other hand he slid up her back and latched onto the end pink bow that dangled behind as his face got closer to hers. A wave of hair fell down as his lips met hers. Both of his hands now behind her in an embrace, one entangled with the ribbon.  
Megumi could not believe, She would have melted had she not already chosen to freeze up. But she did melt and felt a little freer. The kiss was soft and tender, gentle and warm, not at all boastful or arrogance, just open and vulnerable. She could not have imagined it so. Her lips seemed to egg on for more despite her brain's protest. She could feel the kiss change not to subtly, A bit of passion mixed in with defiance, but it was also knowing… wanting… hoping.   
That is when it stopped, a bit too soon for both of them, and he pulled away, slowly even, trying not to show that he wanted to continue, if not kissing, holding, if not holding, at least being there by her side… with her permission. No, not just permission, desire.  
Megumi let out a short pant. Who would have thought he had it in him.   
Sano looked at Megumi now. She looked normal now without the stupid ribbon in her hair. Just knowing it was there annoyed him. It didn't fit with her personality, and he knew he wouldn't, couldn't kiss her if she reminded him of Jo-chan.  
"Well?" he asked coarsley as he stroked the ribbon in his hand.  
Oh she had almost forgotten. They had a bet. She looked at him again. She almost gave herself away. Her hair was down. The ribbon. She remembered how in one swift motion he took it out of her hair. What for. She looked at Sano as he stroked the ribbon in his hand.  
I see, she said to herself. This kiss was meant for "Jo-chan" not her. I suppose I should thank Kaoru for coming by and messing up my hair. Not that she would have let her under normal circumstances. She felt bad for the way that she acted against her. It wasn't her fault that the man she loved was in love with her. And so she let Kaoru put the high ponytail on her.  
Sano was hopeful, that's the last feeling he had during the kiss. That's the way he wanted to end it. Not exactly sure why. Probably so that there would be some hope left over for now.  
Megumi did the only thing she could in a situation like this. She laughed. She wouldn't be forced to answer the question if she laughed. "HO HO HO HO" she howled louder than usual.  
Shattered.   
His chin didn't drop. Perhaps he knew it was coming. She waited to long to talk. He had hope on his side, but this was just too much to hope for right now. Right ever.  
Sanosuke got up to leave, he didn't even look at her but kept his back turned to her.  
"Give me the bottle" He said.  
"You don't need it." Megumi admitted.  
"Ah" he said. That some kinda sick joke?* he wanted to say. He decided to take his leave but not before saying what was on his heart. After that, he wouldn't see her on his own accord. "Its my fault really, for thinking this was something that it wasn't. I'm not one who kisses just anybody…" Megumi looked at him from behind   
"…it was my first kiss…"  
"Sayonara" he said. And he took a step forward, but was stopped by a hand that clasped his. He didn't look back. The hand folded into his and he just let it.  
"Why?"  
"…"  
"Why?" she cried as she hugged him from behind. "It took me years to convince myself that you had a reason for not saying goodbye to me when you left for Kyoto."   
Sanosuke's eyes flung wide open.  
She pressed closer to him. "I said to myself, 'He just doesn't say goodbye is all,' but you just did."  
Why indeed you jerk Sanosuke!? His head pounded a bit. But he did have a reason. The fox woman would just brush him off, that was true enough, but that wouldn't have stopped him. Kyoto was dangerous and he didn't want her to chase after him. Hah. A priceless excuse, but there was no way he would steal Kenshin excuses.   
"I.." a lump had claimed his throat and he struggled to fight it.  
"..I.. I didn't think…. you" he turned around, "I never…" He stopped. "I never thought I was leaving you… until now."  
Megumi stood aback hardly believing what she heard. There were just too many surprises that day.  
Their faces closed in.  
"I love you."  
"You cheated me out of saying it first." Megumi shouted. "I won't forgive you."  
Well, he said to her before lifting her up, "You can say to me all the way to the altar."  
"You can't be serious"  
"Do you think I can wait that long. I've been waiting for four years. We're three years and eleven months and thirty days late by my calander."  
"The clinic is empty. I can't leave it"  
Dr Genza popped in miraculously. Behind him were the wattery eyes of Kenshin and Kaoru hopeful. They looked like little puppy dogs.   
Flashes of red filled Megumi and Sano's face. Sano immediately put her on the ground and grinned. He scratched the back of his head. "Oy"   
"It's so beautiful." Kenshin said and wiped a tear from his eyes.  
Kaoru and Kenshin looked at eachother. "So Cute!" they exclaimed as the newly formed whatever had become a darker shade of red.  
"Knock it off! Your scaring me already. Specially you Kenshin!" he growled.  
Kenshin went into a corner and mumbled. "try and be happy for someone." He sniffed once, twice, and then looked back to the scene at hand. He forgot his own misery and smiled wanting to partake in the festivities. "So Cute"  
Kaoru was already helping them make plans for the wedding, which only embarrassed Sano and Megumi more. Somehow she managed to get Megumi to agree to a marriage with such a "pig" as she would put it, and Sano to agree to wait a bit so that the important people in their lives could be there.  
Kaoru and Kenshin had already taken their leave, and Sano held onto Megumi's hand as they walked out the clinic. "There's something I don't understand." He asked. How come the portions that you served out for Kenshin and Jo-chan werent as bad. They were good actually."  
"Don't tell me that after all that you still ate more?"  
"Answer the question, fox"  
Megumi sighed, "I only put a higher amount in your food. In Yahiko's and mine, I put enough for it to taste bad, but I didn't expect you to eat it all like that, out of kindness.  
"Great, two days before our marriage, my fiance poisoned me. The kids will love that one."  
"Kids?"  
"Yeah." He said pushing one foot in the ground. "Well, What did you think of the kiss?" he asked a bit shy.  
"I don't know. Refresh my memory."  
He said gladly leaned over to kiss her. It was cool, and lingering this time, they had a ways to go before and after they were married. It was better to take things slower. After all, they had the rest of their lives together.  
"Do you still feel sorry for my wife?" he said.  
"yes" she said firmly.  
Sano arched a brow.  
"She wouldn't want you to leave though you had to. Like I said, downhill after the first kiss."  
Sano smiled.  
He decided to take his leave. Too nights in a row at the clinic would give Megumi a bad image, and he wouldn't want that. He coolly threw his jacket over his shoulder. Funny though, the wind seemed to reveal word, "Bad" a bit more than usual.   
"Goodnight" he said.  
"Goodnight…" Megumi echoed, "Sano"  
And as he walked down the street, he closed his eyes and thought…  
*I don't hope to say ever goodbye to you again, my Foxy Lady*  
  
~FIN~  


  

  



End file.
